The present invention relates primarily to self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automatic teller machines (ATMs); and in particular to an SST incorporating a fraud prevention arrangement. Other aspects of the invention relate to the prevention and detection of unauthorized interference or tampering with data capture devices.
SSTs, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), are commonly and increasingly used to carry out many everyday transactions which do not require human supervision. In the case of ATMs, one of the most frequently executed transactions is the withdrawal of cash from a bank account, although other transactions may involve electronic transfer of funds between accounts, bill payments, or simply obtaining an indication of an account balance or a xe2x80x9cmini-statementxe2x80x9d providing details of recent transactions.
To make use of a conventional ATM, a user is first required to insert a magnetic strip card into a card reader slot in the ATM fascia, the card serving as an identification token; by presenting the card the user is claiming a particular identity. The user must then confirm their identity by, for example, entering a personal identification number (PIN) associated with the card, but known only to the user. The PIN is entered on a keypad incorporated in the ATM.
Alternative or additional means of identity confirmation may also be used; for example, a user may place their palm or finger on an electronic scanner, allowing a comparison between the palm or fingerprint and a stored sample of the user""s print. Similarly, a camera or scanner associated with an appropriate processor may be employed to compare a user""s iris pattern or other biometric identifier with a stored template.
Thus, if an unauthorized user wishes to gain access to an individual""s account and thus make unauthorized withdrawals of funds, it is necessary to both obtain the individual""s card, and gain knowledge of the appropriate PIN or other means used to confirm the user""s identity.
While obtaining a card from a user without their knowledge may be relatively straightforward for a pickpocket, a number of elaborate techniques have been used in order to gain knowledge of an individual""s PIN. One such technique involves placing a false keypad overlay above the ATM keypad, which false keypad is connected to a recorder. When a user enters their PIN, the false keypad transmits the pressure of keypresses to the ATM keypad below, so that the user suspects nothing is wrong, but also inputs their PIN into the false keypad. In other less sophisticated arrangements a false keypad may be employed which is unable to transfer pressure to the ATM keypad, such that the user will not be able to use the ATM; users will xe2x80x9centerxe2x80x9d their PIN on the false keypad, but the ATM will not respond and will eventually reject the user""s card. However, this form of false keypad is more likely to be detected as users may become suspicious and examine the ATM more closely and identify the false keypad, or may report the xe2x80x9cfaultxe2x80x9d immediately to the ATM operator.
Once the user""s PIN has been entered in the false keypad and the user has left the ATM, the keypad may be removed from the ATM and the PIN retrieved. The unauthorized user may then purloin the user""s card, and combine this with the PIN to carry out unauthorized transactions. A somewhat similar technique may be used with biometric sensors such as finger or palmprint readers: a false scanner is overlaid on the genuine scanner, and may record the features of the user""s fingerprint or palmprint. The recorded features may then be reproduced and the reproduction used to xe2x80x9cfoolxe2x80x9d the scanner into believing the authorized user is present.
It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to provide an SST which reduces the risks of such frauds occurring. It is further among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to provide an SST which alerts the SST operator to unauthorized interference with an SST.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) comprising: a data capture device; an emitter; a detector; and means for producing an alarm signal if the detector fails to receive emissions from the emitter, wherein the data capture device, the emitter and the detector are arranged such that an object in the vicinity of the data capture device will obstruct the path of emissions from the emitter to the detector.
In other aspects of the present invention a system may be provided for incorporation in an existing SST.
The data capture device may be a keypad, fingerprint scanner, iris scanner or the like. In such an SST if, for example, a false keypad is placed above the SST keypad, the false keypad will interrupt the path of emissions between the emitter and the detector, and the presence of the false keypad will be detected.
Preferably, the emitter and the detector utilize electromagnetic radiation; and most preferably infra-red radiation. Infra-red radiation is invisible to humans, and the presence of such a monitoring system would not be apparent to users. Additional or alternative emitter-detector systems may also be used employing, for example, radio waves, microwaves, ultraviolet radiation, or non-electromagnetic radiation systems such as ultrasound. It may be convenient to combine two or more different systems in a single SST, such that if a malfeasor should be aware of one system, and take measures to ensure that, for example, infra-red radiation is not blocked by a false keypad, ultraviolet radiation may still be blocked, and thus the false keypad will be detected nonetheless.
Preferably, at least a portion of the data capture device is transparent to the emissions from the emitter. This enables, for example, the emitter to be concealed beneath a keypad, with the detector above; or vice versa. Alternatively, the data capture device may be recessed in the fascia of the SST, and the emitter and the detector mounted on opposite sides of the recess above the data capture device.
Conveniently, the transparent portion of the data capture device comprises at least one window in a surface of the data capture device, and most preferably a plurality of windows. These windows may be in the keys of a keypad, or the palm area of a palm scanner and ensure that a false overlay will obscure at least one window if the false overlay is to capture the necessary data.
Conveniently, the emitter is mounted directly beneath the data capture device, and the detector is mounted above the data capture device. Alternatively, the inverse arrangement may be used.
Preferably, the emitter emits an encoded series of pulses or another form of encoded or encrypted signal; use of an encoded signal will make it more difficult to imitate the emitted signal. The code utilized may be varied over time, or may be determined by the nature of the previous transaction, or some other condition. This added complexity will reduce the likelihood of an unauthorized individual determining the nature of the code and making use of that knowledge to evade the detection system.
Preferably, the means for producing an alarm signal only produces an alarm signal if the detector fails to receive emissions from the emitter for a predetermined interval; in the normal course of use the SST, there will be obstructions placed in the pathway from emitter to detector as, for example, a user""s hand actuates the data capture device. The interval may be selected to accommodate interruptions to the detection of emissions as would be expected to occur during the normal use of the SST. However, longer continuous interruptions, as would occur if an attempt was made to cover the data capture device with a false device, will result in production of an alarm signal.
The means for producing an alarm signal may take any appropriate form, for example a comparator for comparing signals output by the emitter with signals received by the detector, or a simple switch which is tripped when there is no signal input to the detector.
Preferably, the SST is provided in conjunction with an alarm, most preferably the alarm being remote from the SST, whereby on detection of an obstruction near the data capture device an authorized person may be alerted. The SST may shut down when an alarm signal is produced, to prevent use of the terminal while a risk of fraudulent activity exists. Alternatively, or in addition, the SST may be programmed or otherwise arranged to initiate other action, for example a camera on the SST may be activated to record the scene and assist in identifying the person who has placed the false overlay on the data capture device, or the camera may allow an authorized person to view the terminal fascia from a remote location and determine if immediate action is required. For example, the operator may determine that the alarm signal has been generated due to a situation which is not a threat to security, for example a user""s purse, a food-wrapper or another item being left on an ATM keypad.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of detecting an attempted fraud in a self-service terminal (SST), the method comprising the steps: providing an emitter and a detector disposed with respect to a data capture device of an SST; monitoring receipt of emissions from the emitter by the detector to permit detection of objects placed in the vicinity of the data capture device and obstructing the path of emissions from the emitter to the detector.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) comprising: a data capture device; means for detecting the presence of an object in the vicinity of the data capture device; and means for producing an alarm signal on detection of such an object.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) comprising: a data capture device; an emitter; a detector; an alarm which is activated if the detector fails to receive emissions from the emitter, the data capture device, the emitter and the detector being arranged such that an object in the vicinity of the data capture device will obstruct the path of emissions from the emitter to the detector.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an arrangement comprising: a data capture device; means for detecting the presence of an object in the vicinity of the data capture device; and means for producing an alarm signal on detection of such an object.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an arrangement comprising: a capture device; means for detecting the presence of an object in the vicinity of the capture device; and means for activating an alarm signal on detection of such an object.
In this aspect of the invention, the capture device may be a data capture device or a token capture device for capturing an identification token, such as a magnetic stripe card or a Smart card.